


Dad

by insertwittyname



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misgendering, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Things don't go well when Lucien meets his other biological father for the first time. Luckily, Robert is there to help fix things in the best way he knows how.





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it already, but I would like to reiterate that Damien is misgendered, and there is other transphobic comments made by his ex. Just a heads up.

Lucien stared out the windshield of the old truck, more nervous than he had ever been. They’d been sitting there in silence for at least five minutes already, but he still couldn’t bring himself to get out. He’d waited seventeen years for this day, the day he’d meet his other biological father. Until a month ago, they had no contact with each other; hell, the man had no idea Lucien even existed until the teen had practically begged Damien to let him meet his other father, even just once.

So, here he sat, outside the coffee shop a few towns from home he was supposed to meet his other father in and thinking of all the ways it could go wrong. After another minute, he felt a nudge on his thigh and looked at Robert, who had driven him. Damien couldn’t bring himself to see the man again, so his step dad had volunteered to take him instead, “You know, you’d probably be able to connect with him better if you were sitting with him instead of me.”

The teen could only nod a little, going back to staring into the little shop. This was it. All the worries he had been bottling up about it since they made the plans suddenly felt too hard to bear.

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Lucien asked quietly, looking down at his hands and chipping off a small part of his black nail polish out of anxiety.

Robert was quiet for a moment more, “Then you know not to waste your time on him. Not like you don’t already have a dad who practically worships you.”

Lucien smiled softly at that. If nothing else, Damien did love him. Soon enough, though, the smile faded and another doubt pushed itself up from where he’d buried it, “And if he does? What if he wants to be in my life or get custody of me?”

“You’re old enough to legally decide on the custody shit on your own, so that’s all up to you.” Robert looked at him, “Look, kid, nothing I can say will make you feel better about all this, we both know that. The only thing that will is going in there and ripping off that bandaid.”

“Yeah…” Lucien took a deep breath and got out of the car, pausing before he closed the door, “You’ll be out here, right?”

“Was thinking about going to that bookstore down the strip, but yeah. One text away.”

“Alright.” He closed the door and headed inside the shop, looking around for the man he remembered from the pictures. Not a second later, he saw him. It was clear Lucien was his child; they had almost the same face, the older man just had a sharper jawline and a goatee. The only real difference was his light brown hair and the few wrinkles that went with being a 30-something trying to survive in a capitalist hellscape. It almost made him more nervous. If he was so much like that man physically, how would he feel about Lucien if they were nothing alike in other ways. He’d been told he was a lot like Damien, but the two had to have /something/ in common if they had a kid together. Lucien smiled a little when the man saw him and waved him over.

“Lucien, right?” The man stood and shook the teen’s shaking hand.

“Y-yeah. Nice to meet you, Michael.”

Michael waved his other hand, “Call me Mike. It’s probably too soon to call me dad.”

They both sat and Lucien nodded, “Yeah, plus I already have dad. You’d have to be papa or something.”

“Right, I forgot your m—dad is a transgender. How do you feel about that?”

Lucien frowned at the way he used the word, like it was a noun and not an adjective, “I mean, it’s fine. At least he’s happy, y’know?”

“Yeah, but I’m sure it’s hard. You have a mom one day and a dad the next. Probably part of why you turned to the emo stuff.” Michael gestured to Lucien, clearly talking about his appearance, “I don’t blame you, I went through a goth phase, too. That’s how your…dad and I met back in the day. Looks like sh—he never grew out of it.”

“He’s a little weird, but I’d like to think he did a good job raising me anyway.” This was already going south quickly, and Lucien couldn’t help but fidget nervously in his seat, “So, what do you do? For work, I mean.”

Michael took a sip of his coffee, “Oh, I’m a police officer. Been in the force ten years now, I love it. You know what you want to do yet?”

Lucien shook his head, “Not yet. I’m thinking about majoring in art, though. I draw a lot, maybe I could be an illustrator or something.”

“That doesn’t make much money, though. How will you support your family like that?”

“Well, I don’t plan on having one, at least not until I’m a lot older. I can wait until I’m more stable in my career.”

The older man chuckled a little, “Whatever you say. Just make sure you don’t get any girl pregnant, alright? You see how that ended up firsthand.”

Did he have to keep bringing it back to his dad? Lucien liked to think Damien had done a good job with him, he even managed to get a college degree despite raising a toddler with only the help of his Aunt Mary, who was doing her own things, too. When he spoke, he couldn’t help the venom in his voice, “Dad has a great job and I don’t remember ever going hungry with him. If I’m anything like him, I think me and my family will be just fine.”

Michael frowned at that, “Whoa, there, Lucien. I’m just saying, you should think about your future. Plan, you know? Drawing is a good hobby, but it doesn’t always pay well unless you’re really good.”

“Well, I have a long time to practice and worry about if my art is good enough.” He huffed and sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest and mumbling, “Dad thinks it’s good…”

“He has to think it’s good, Lucien. He’s not gonna tell you it’s not.” Michael shook his head, “You know, I don’t think that’s a good environment for you. You’re surrounded not only by darkness, but by someone who doesn’t even accept themself. I don’t want being around that transgender shit to confuse you and make you think you’re that way, too. No matter what your ‘dad’,” He included the air quotes around that word, and Lucien was seething, “says, that’s biologically your mother, /I’m/ your father.”

At that, Lucien stood up, practically growling, “He’s more my father than you will ever be.”

“Yeah? You came out of her, she’s your mother. Check your birth certificate.” Michael had to call that last part out to him, because Lucien was already storming out of the shop and down to the bookstore Robert said he’d be waiting in. He furiously wiped at the angry tears that on his face before approaching him.

“That was quick.” Robert looked up, frowning instantly, “What’s wrong, kid? What happened?”

Lucien sniffled, hands balling into fists at his side. God, he wished he could beat the shit out of Michael like he did with the transphobic assholes at school, “He was being transphobic and misgendering dad and said I shouldn’t be an artist. I just…I wanna go home.”

Robert put the book back and left the store, Lucien following closely behind him and instantly going back to the truck. He was confused when Robert didn’t unlock it, but instead entered the coffee shop. Curious, the teen followed him in to see what would happen. The man held Michael by the collar, face close to his as he spoke, “Listen here, asshole. You aren’t gonna walk into that kid’s life and talk shit about his dad and what he wants to do like that. You’re lucky I don’t make you fucking regret even opening your mouth. Leave him the fuck alone, you lost the privilege of having him around.” He shoved Michael away and made his way back to Lucien to go home when the man sneered.

“Man, she really has you two whipped, doesn’t she?”

Everything happened so quickly, Lucien could hardly comprehend as Robert punched Michael in the face, then grabbed the teen’s hand and was pulling him towards the truck, “Let’s go.” They got in the truck and were on the road back home in what felt like no time.

Things were as quiet as they were on the way there for a while, Lucien still crying quietly and Robert glancing over at him out of concern but not knowing what to say. Lucien heard Robert sigh softly, then felt as his dad’s husband reached over to rub his knee, “I’m sorry he was such a prick, kid.”

Lucien shook his head, “Not your fault. Let’s just…not tell dad what he said, okay?”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He moved his hand back to the center counsel and was quiet for a while longer, “If you wanna be an artist, be an artist. It’s more important than people think, and I’m sure you’re already great.”

“Thanks, Robert.” He smiled a little at the man, but looked back out the window after, “I still don’t really know what I wanna do for sure yet, though.”

Robert nodded, “You’re only seventeen, you have time.” And that was it.

When they pulled into the driveway, Robert turned off the truck, but neither moved to get out right away. Lucien was still thinking of how to tell Damien he didn’t want Michael in his life without worrying him or having to tell him how transphobic his was, and Robert had gotten his first aid kit and was wrapping his sore knuckles. He looked over once he put the first aid kit away again, “It’s time, kid.”

Lucien nodded and wiped his eyes again to make sure it wasn’t too obvious he had been crying, thankful that his eyeliner was waterproof, “Yeah…” He hesitated before reaching over to hug Robert tightly, the older man pausing in surprise before hugging him back. The teen whispered, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Robert rubbed his back, “You’re a good kid, you deserve a better parent than that.”

That made Lucien think. For a couple years now, Robert had been there for him and his father every time they needed him. He helped take care of Damien, making sure he was binding safely and making him smile every day. Whenever Lucien needed someone besides his dad to talk to, he was right there to give him advice, all with Lucien’s best interests in mind. Robert even cut back drinking for them and gave Betsy to Mary when he moved in because Lucien was allergic, and asked nothing in return. It was like just the two of them being around him calmed him down, made him kinder and softer where once were sharp edges to keep people away. He was…he was like another parent to Lucien, not just some guy his dad married. He could even say he loved Robert. Maybe he could be…

“Then adopt me.” Lucien’s voice shook a little, not knowing how the man would react. He knew Robert loved him, that was obvious, but it was hard to know how he would feel about that.

Sure enough, Robert was quiet, hand no longer rubbing his back anymore. After a few moments, he spoke quietly, “Aren’t you a little old for that?”

Lucien shrugged and pulled away, moving to get out of the car, “I don’t know, but we can just—”

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Robert, who was smiling at him, “I’d be honored, Lucien. We can figure that legal shit out later, but until then I’d be more than happy to be your father. Other father, I mean.”

“Thank you.” Lucien smiled back and hugged him again, “I’m glad dad and I have you.”

Robert chuckled a little as he hugged Lucien back tightly, “I’m lucky to have you guys. I love you both so much.”

He’d said that before, and made sure to show them all the time. Hearing it now, though, made the teen feel better about everything that happened today. Maybe he didn’t connect with his other biological father like he wanted to, but he did gain another dad, one he loved.

They parted and Robert looked at the house, where Damien was smiling at them through the window, and laughed, “We better get in and let him know.”

“Yeah.” Lucien got out of the truck and headed inside, instantly going to hug Damien, who was a little surprised at it, but happily hugged him back.

“How was it?”

Lucien shook his head and rested it on Damien’s shoulder, “He’s a dick. I never wanna see him again in my life.”

Damien frowned and looked at Robert, who had just walked in and was closing the door behind him, “It was that bad?” He glanced down and noticed the bandage on Robert’s knuckles, giving him a look but not saying anything about it.

Robert sighed and nodded, “Yeah. But some good did come out of it.”

“Really? What is it?” Damien looked at Lucien, who pulled away to look at his dad and smiled.

“I want Robert to adopt me. I dunno if legally he can because I’m too old, but…he’s a way better dad to me than Michael.”

Damien looked between the two, a little surprised at that, then smiled wider and squealed a little as he hugged them both, “Oh, how delightful! I could not be more overjoyed.” He looked at them both, tearing up out of happiness, “We shall have the documents drawn up first thing in the morning.” Then, with a happy sigh, “I love you both.”

They said their own ‘love you too’s before Lucien headed up to his room to talk about memes with his friends until dinner while Robert and Damien went outside to work on the garden. Or, Damien to work on the garden and Robert to watch and hold different gardening tools for him like they usually did. It was quiet for a while as they worked for a little while.

“Was it truly that bad?” Robert looked down at Damien when he spoke, brought out of his silent contemplation of whether shape-shifting lizard people really were secretly running the world. It would explain a lot…

“He’s lucky I didn’t kill him.”

Damien nodded a little, looking at the weeds he had just pulled as he spoke quietly, “What did he say about me?”

Robert frowned, “Don’t do that to yourself, Dames.”

“This is not the first time he has been…outspoken about me, Robert. I would at least like to be informed of what my son was told.”

They were silent for a long time again, Robert first trying to decide whether he should tell Damien, then what he would tell him. After realizing there was no way to put transphobia lightly, he just told him, “I don’t know all of what he said, but…” He sighed, hating himself for what he would say, “He called you a woman and kept misgendering you.”

The hurt on Damien’s face was obvious, even though it was expected. He stood, taking off his gardening gloves and sat on a nearby bench, shaking slightly as he looked down at his hands. Robert joined him, sitting beside him without touching him more than a gentle, reassuring hand on his back. Times like these, he knew, Damien would speak when he could, and when he needed to process his thoughts. And all Robert knew to do was be there physically for him to listen when he needed to be heard.

Robert was almost considering carrying Damien in before he heard his husband speak, “When Lucien was small, about five, Michael contacted me again, for the first time since our night together. I was selfish, I never told him about hi—our son. But, it was more difficult to hide that I was not the girl he had been with. What he said to me when I came out…” His voice cracked near the end, and Robert instinctively held him close, “He is the reason I was nearly distraught when you found out. I feared I would have to hear it all again. And I thought maybe time would alter how he thought, make him kind enough to not say such things to Lucien, but…” He took a shaky breath, “My fears have manifested in one of the ways I had hoped most it would not.”

“Well…” Robert struggled to find the words to best express the reassurance he knew Damien needed. Even after years of being together, it was hard for him to fully understand how Damien felt when it comes to the issues related to his gender, but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t try, “Even with everything that dick said, Lucien clearly still loves you more than him. No amount of misgendering will change that. Hell, I thought he was gonna the first hit in before me after what was said. The way I see it, your son’s opinion of you matters more than a guy who just provided a little jizz to make him. Dames, that kid thinks the world of you.”

Damien nodded a little, sniffling as he smiled at that, “I am aware. However, I would prefer if he did not have to hear such things being said about me.”

Robert chuckled, “Hate to tell ya, but he’s heard it before, and he’s nearly killed kids over it. Almost killed his own father over it, too.”

“I never said I succeeded in keeping him from hearing it.” He looked at Robert and smiled. Robert kissed his forehead.

“Give yourself a break. He’s a tough kid, and he got it from his dad. You’re both going to be okay.”

Damien considered this for a moment, “I suppose we will. And it doesn’t hurt that we have a bodyguard now.” He nudged Robert gently, making him laugh.

“I’d say you both owe me for it, but I don’t think there’s anything I could ask for that you two haven’t already given me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first DDADDS fic, please comment and let me know how I did! I kinda struggled with getting how Damien speaks okay enough, so if I messed it up, go ahead and yell at me.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
